A Start
by itsnotametaphor
Summary: What if Elizabeth enjoyed much more the company of Mary, and Kitty? What if their father took them to meet with Mr. Bingley at Netherfield? What if Mr. Darcy was not so prejudiced at first! A lot of what ifs. New chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

******Do not own Pride and Prejudice**

**I just fixed the problem with the names I do not know what happened.**

**Hey, I just had this thought while on a car and started to write. Reviews are welcome and if you like the story than follow it and come with me on my journey to uncovering my story...ugh that sounded super cheesy.**

**Anyone know of a good beta? Searching for a beta is new for me, anyone want to help a poor lost soul?**

Elizabeth Bennet was a twenty two year old female.

She had three younger sisters and one older sister.

Her youngest sister Lydia was a complete and total buffoon. Lizzie had always thought her annoying, but her loud and raucous mother doted on her.

Her second youngest was Kitty, oh how she loved her sister Kitty and her other sister, Mary was a precious one. She loved Mary and Kitty for they were just like her in their sense of humours and sharp wit.

Her eldest sister Jane was sadly much too vain for her liking. Her mother's praise of her beautiful features had gotten to Jane's head and she now had an air of self-importance about her. It made her less appealing and more of an unwanted acquaintance as she only had her looks, and she had neither wit nor humour. That poor sad girl Elizabeth had always thought.

Her father Thomas simply loved his girls. Although in all honesty he sometimes only wanted the company of his intelligent Elizabeth, wonderful Mary, and sweet Kitty.

His Jane he could stand if not for her conversation always being focused on her looks. His youngest Lydia he could stand only when he was fully rested and ready to be hit with a sharp loud voice that only held gossip that he cared not for and a cackling laugh that made his ears crack.

Fanny Bennet was a loud mouth, propriety damning, gossip spreading, nerve tensing woman that the Bennet daughters had to love merely for the fact that they were her daughters.

Elizabeth's eldest and youngest sisters, Jane and Lydia, had no problem loving Fanny Bennet, but the rest of the family saw the Mrs. Bennet of Longbourne for what she was. The three daughters were constantly embarrassed at the displays their mother made at the assemblies.

On a fine Thursday afternoon, the three close sisters Mary, Kitty, and Lizzie were enjoying the fresh air, and speaking of a book they thought was riveting.

Their father soon joined them and said something which made their day a happier one.

"Girls, do not tell your mother of this, but I am going to visit a new neighbour of ours, Mr. Bingley of Netherfield." He said with a smile desperate to make his beloved daughters happy from this morning's crude insults their mother said to them.

Oh, his wife always going around saying his three beloved daughters will never be as perfect as Jane or as outgoing and fun as Lydia. It really hurt him when she said such things as he loved how his three smartest daughters were brought up.

The daughters then proceeded to tell their papa how they had already met Mr. Bingley when they went into town together for the fall concert.

At this, he rejoiced as he now did not have to go alone and had the company of his beloved daughters to join him on the long walk to Netherfield Park.

"Come along then, we will properly meet this Mr. Bingley." He said breathing a sigh of relief as he did not have to go through the awkward pleasantries of a first meeting alone.

"Father, we were just speaking of the book you gave us last month and we were all discussing why the protagonist was also an antagonist in a way." Lizzie said eager to hear her father's thoughts on the topic. They spoke of the book and voiced their views on their way to pay a visit to the joyful Mr. Bingley.

Upon arriving, they crossed paths with said person. "What a pleasant surprise! The intelligent Bennet sisters here at Netherfield! And this I presume is the beloved father! How good it is, to meet you Sir!" Mr. Bingley said with a smile and a handshake to Mr. Bennet. Once inside the Bennets met Bingley's sister Caroline who Mr. Bennet had thought of as shallow and always in want of attention on his first impression.

He then met Mr. Darcy, who he thought of shy and reserved and his eyes always seemed to wander to his Lizzie who returned his small looks with a warm smile.

The day at Netherfield was filled with friendly conversation and plans for future picnics and walks to show his newly acquired gardens to the sisters.

Over in one corner of the room, Elizabeth Bennet was talking to Mr. Darcy of how she heard of an upcoming ball in Meryton Hall. Mr. Darcy said Mr. Bingley was dragging him with him. "Do you not dance Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth said smiling and trying to make the shy Mr. Darcy at ease.

"Not if I can help it, but in this case...as you will be there, I would love to request the first set." He replied with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Elizabeth not wanting to make those beautiful blue eyes sadden said with a smile. "Then the first set is yours, Mr. Darcy." A brilliant smile crossed his strong features and Elizabeth was overjoyed at having to be the one to have put it there.

Mary was enjoying her time as she talked to Mr. Bingley of the current music and Kitty asked of the book collection he had. Mr. Darcy chimed in at this point to talk to Kitty of his library at Pemberley.

"These Bennets would simply swoon at the sight of Pemberley's library, Mr. Darcy here is quite the bibliophile and he is always tempted to buying new books." Mr. Bingley said to everyone.

Darcy smiled and replied, "Ah, yes, if you three were to visit my library I believe it would be never empty. Oh, Mary I wonder since you have such good taste in music, what instrument should I buy my sister Georgiana? I was thinking of purchasing a piano forte but I cannot decide which brand." Darcy said to Mary getting out a catalogue of pianos and handing it to her.

"Well, you should definitely buy her this one here, I heard its sounds at a music shop on one of my trips to London and it sounded absolutely exquisite." Mary said pointing to the beautiful piano forte on the paper. "What an excellent choice! I had not even thought of purchasing this one but now that I think of it, it looks absolutely divine thank you for your input." He said smiling and overjoyed at finally having come to a decision.

"Mr. Darcy, will we ever meet this sister of yours? Meeting you and your shy manners makes me want to meet your sister. Is she travelling with you as well?" Kitty asked with a sip of her tea.

"Well she is rather shy, but I believe she will feel at ease with such sisters as the Bennets, maybe I will get her to come in the carriage to this fine country." Darcy said already starting to make plans but then stopped as he suddenly realised the militia were in these parts.

"Actually I am afraid she is not able to make the journey here, I just remembered someone whom she had an unfortunate dealing with, is currently residing here and I will do whatever I can to protect her, I am sorry for getting your hopes up." He said apologising for not getting to bring his sister. "It is quite alright I am sure it is for the best." Elizabeth said warmly.

The rest of the evening was spent speaking of plays they've been to or books they've read. Much to everyone's relief, Caroline Bingley went to rest and with her she took her small sighs suggesting she was bored and her subtle put downs towards the sisters.

"I will send for a carriage. It amazes me how you Bennets managed to walk four miles here! It warms my heart, you intelligent women were craving my conversation skills so much so, that you walked four miles just to hear me" Mr. Bingley teased.

"Good sir, it was merely three and who is to say we didn't come for Mr. Darcy's conversation?" Elizabeth teased. "Oh! I am flattered!" Darcy said with a hand to his heart.

"I see the situation now! Darce, my man! You have stolen my charm." Bingley replied in mock hurt.

"Who ever said you had charm?" Mr. Darcy teased as everyone laughed.

The carriage soon came and everyone was forced to depart. Mr. Darcy helped Elizabeth to the carriage and he loved the feel of her soft hands in his, he lingered a bit too long and hated when they pulled apart. That night, he could still feel the ghost of her hand in his as he went to sleep thinking fondly of her smiles and her beautiful lively eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice**

**I thank everyone for the helpful reviews. To be clear, I only wrote this story out of boredom and for fun. I never expected it to have followers. I guess you will have to live with my beta less stories. I am sorry, but I'm going solo.**

"Mary, stop reading that rubbish and make yourself more presentable for the ball! You will never be as beautiful as Jane but one can try." Mrs. Bennet sighed and then began complaining again.  
"Kitty, stop coughing so, and ask Lydia for tips on how to act during the ball since she receives much more partners than you. Lizzie stop practising the piano and help Jane with her hair!" Mrs. Bennet screamed about the house as the day for the ball had arrived.

"Mama, when Mr. Darcy dances the first set with me as I am sure he is, may I dance with Mr. Bingley next?" Jane asked as Lizzie pinned a soft blonde curl atop her head.  
"Why my dear? Mr. Bingley has a generous amount of income surely, but Mr. Darcy recieves a much more greater income, why not focus all your beautiful attention on him?"  
Elizabeth dared not to laugh, because she wanted to see where this conversation led them.  
"Because mama, I hear Mr. Bingley has handsome features and also for the security if Mr. Darcy does not like me." Jane replied admiring herself in the looking glass.

"Doesn't like you! My dear child! There must be something wrong with Mr. Darcy if he ends the evening not falling in love with you, but of course you can dance with Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Bennet screeched unpleasantly.

Elizabeth laughed and then spoke.  
"I am sorry to disappoint But Mr. Darcy has already asked to secure the first set of dancing with me and Mr. Bingley is to dance with Mary"

Mrs. Bennet put down her comb and then replied "Well, Lizzie once they see my beautiful Jane Bennet I am sure their minds will be changed and there will be two men fighting for my beautiful Jane"

"Yes, I am sure they only asked you both to be kind. The two must have excellent manners." Jane said with a sigh as Lizzie finished with her hair.

"I am sure they are to dance with me! While I am the youngest I am also the tallest!" Lydia piped in loudly as she turned her head up and left to find her shawl.

Mary, Kitty, and Lizzie each shared a look of annoyance at this helpless conversation.

* * *

The ball had started pleasantly.

Both Bingley and Darcy immediately sought out the Bennet sisters when they arrived. When they finally found the sisters Bingley exclaimed joyfully.  
"The Bennets! We have been parted for far too long!"  
"You flatter us Mr. Bingley! We believe you have not yet met my eldest sister Jane and my youngest sister Lydia, and of course our mother" Lizzie said nodding her head towards the women in question.

Upon his first impression, Mr. Darcy thought of Jane as beautiful but in a colour less sort of way as she was no match for the vivacious Elizabeth.  
He thought of Lydia as an over energetic simpering girl with a constant need of attention for her physical features which were, for her age, developed enough. She must have taken after her mother, Darcy thought trying to fight back a laugh.

Mr. Bingley thought of Jane as the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. He soon rethought his hasty first impression as Jane obviously had some sort of haughty air about her. While Jane was beautiful, he preferred Mary who smiled vibrantly and spoke of things he was interested in. Jane only spoke of lace and her dress, her character reminded him of his sister Caroline, who was sulking in some corner about social status and whatnot.  
He didn't even spend a thought on the youngest Bennet. Dear lord, she sure can talk and laugh! He seemed quite uncomfortable as Lydia was constantly trying to direct his attention toward her...well developed form.

Finally, the music started and the men rushed to have their partners hand.

As discussed the men danced the first set with Mary and Lizzie.

They then took a short break to refresh themselves so they could dance again. Bingley and Darcy then danced with Kitty for the third set and each had a laugh over what they thought of Fordyces sermons.

All in all, the ball was quite enjoyable for the three close Bennet sisters.

The other two however had to dance with pompous fools and men of a lower class, and whenever they did not have a partner for a set their mama would complain rather loudly at how Darcy and Bingley were daft fools for not dancing with the real prizes.

Towards the end of the ball, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley had to dance with Jane and Lydia because their mother had simply gotten so loud and complaining whenever they danced with the other daughters. It was simply embarrassing for the three girls. As Darcy took Jane's hand first he was glad to see he didn't have to dance with Lydia. And Bingley was in quiet despair at such company, but he decided to not inflate the issue and focused on the thought that soon, the dance would be over.

Both men had less of a good time with these sisters. Jane was quite dull, what a shame Darcy thought, a beautiful girl but wasted with a dull mind.  
Bingley's thoughts on Lydia were simply that she was an attention seeking girl who flaunted her physique. He practically ran to Mary as soon as the dance with Lydia was over.

As the dance ended, Lydia and Jane were disappointed that they did not get to spend enough time with the men who as they said thought of them as 'good dancers.'

Mrs. Bennet was elated that the men had decided to dance with her daughters, and loudly complimented herself on her matchmaking skills. All the while, everyone around her thought her quite ridiculous and it was a shame that her husband was not present to chastise her.

Mrs. Bennet was always making scenes and acting very idiotic in public settings.

Caroline Bingley then danced with Mr. Darcy to his great displeasure as she only spoke of the towns behaviour and low status.  
Oh, how he dearly wanted to be with Elizabeth Bennet and was constantly looking her way. He was quite jealous of Bingley as he made the girls laugh with his jokes.

He wanted to skip through time to the end of this dreadful dance.  
He sighed softly as Caroline went on about the towns gossip and savage behaviour.  
A long two minutes later, the dance thankfully ended and Darcy was pleased to see that he could finally go back to Elizabeth's intelligent conversation.

"Poems are the food of love!" Mr. Darcy challenged.

"No that is not correct. Poems are bad for love. They make the love one feels less strong and gradually die" Elizabeth Argued.

They were both having a heated discussion about poems and how they either helped or stunted a relationship. Her sisters and Mr. Bingley were off somewhere dancing or talking.  
Mr. Darcy loved the passion in her eyes as she made her point.

"And what of Shakespeare?" Darcy yet again challenged.

"My father will not have me read his works so I do not have an opinion of him."

"And why doesn't he let you read Shakespeare? The man is a complete genius!" Darcy exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled at Darcy's enthusiasm Then replied  
"My father deems his works inappropriate for a female."

"Then I will surrender in this argument as I am a gentleman and I have manners."

"Do not pity me!" Elizabeth cried.

"How can I not Ms. Bennet? Shakespeare's works are amazing! I will have to take you to a play to show you that one who has not yet read his works is someone to be pitied." Darcy teased but internally kicked himself for being so forward.

"I suppose so." Elizabeth answered happily.

"Ms. Bennet would you like to dance the last set with me?" Darcy asked.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth answered as he took her hand and the music started.

It was a slow intimate dance and Elizabeth could not help but look into Darcy's clear blue eyes. She was lost in them, and Darcy was as lost in Elizabeth as she was in him. He wanted to memorise every beautiful feature in the face of the lovely creature in his arms.

Too soon, the dance ended and they both looked around in embarrassment at the looks they were getting at having shown such an interest for the other.  
They both blushed as they walked towards Mary and Bingley who were both laughing at a joke one had said.

"Why Mr. Darcy and Ms. Bennet. I see you have both returned to the present!" Bingley teased as Mary laughed softly.

The couple blushed and instantly realised their hands were still linked, the group laughed at the lack of impropriety they both showed as Mary quietly said as she looked across the floor at her embarrasing mother.  
"I believe mama wants to leave as she is feeling a headache coming on."  
The group all looked towards Mrs. Bennet who was making a show of having "an excruciating headache!"

The girls prepared to leave and the men offered to walk them to the carriage.

As they awaited for the carriage Darcy and Elizabeth were both in their own bubble as were Bingley and Mary.

Kitty was trying to tell her mother to quiet down as she was constantly wailing of a headache.

The other sisters simply watched in jealousy as they had no partners to talk to.

"May I call upon you tomorrow Ms. Elizabeth?" Darcy asked nervously.  
Elizabeth blushed at how he used her name so warmly and her heart leapt at his question.

She replied with a soft yes and rejoiced as she looked up at his handsome face seeing that there was a bright smile with twinkling eyes that shone in the candlelit area.

A few feet away, Mary and Bingley were speaking softly at how well Darcy and Elizabeth were both getting on and how they might tease them later, laughing softly at their future plans.

From a window in the building, Caroline Bingley looked down towards where Darcy and Elizabeth were speaking and she felt hatred course through her. She was not going to allow a country nobody steal the man who she was working so hard to marry.  
As she looked towards her brother and Mary she instantly had a plan.

Caroline _would_ get what she wanted even if it meant hurting someone in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

As the sun rose over the green fields of the country, Fitzwilliam Darcy took a minute to look around.

He got off his horse and tethered the brown creature to a tree.  
As he walked around the green grass and trees he had time to think about one vivacious Elizabeth Bennet.

He suddenly dreaded to hear of what his family would think of his choice to court this country girl.  
In truth, he was a bit disconcerted at his choice to court her as well, he feared what his Aunt's and Uncle's and basically what his whole family would think of his choice of courting Elizabeth Bennet; but as soon as he remembered her captivating eyes he knew he would always want and need her by his side.

She was not like the other women who flirted shamelessly with him under the orders of their mothers.

Elizabeth Bennet was lively, her laugh was like a lovely song ringing in his ears, her eyes were as bright as the moon on a starry sky. He had barely met her, yet he knew she had already held his heart.

As Darcy saddled his horse he rode towards the Bennet house and his heart raced and he started smiling, soon he would see Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth always woke up earlier than the rest of her family, to start her morning walks without her mother scolding her for her unladylike behaviour when she came back with her hems six inches deep in mud.

So, today was like any other day.  
She knew Darcy would be calling on her today, but she couldn't just wait around. She had to go on a soothing walk to calm her nerves. "How atrocious! I sound like my mother!" she said to no one.

"And why do you say that Ms. Elizabeth?" questioned Darcy with a chuckle.

Elizabeth gasped as she turned around and smacked right into Mr. Darcy's chest.  
It had hurt and before she fell onto the damp earth strong arms held her.

"You surprised me Mr. Darcy! Why are you here so early?"  
Elizabeth said blushing as she released herself from Darcy's hold.

Darcy suddenly felt an absence in his arms as soon as she stepped away from him.  
"I well...I was on my morning ride and I didn't expect to see you but I did and so I came to you knowing that it is still a bit early..." Darcy stopped himself as he realised he was rambling. What was elizabeth doing to him? He hadn't rambled on like that since he was a boy!

Elizabeth smiled at his dumbfounded expression. Why did he always look at her in such a way? She blushed.

Oh! Get it together man! Stop staring at her like she is some enchantress from Georgiana's novels. Oh, look at her blush, I bet she can put any queen or heiress to shame with those beautiful rosy cheeks.  
She looks stunning today. Say something witty or smart before she thinks you are a complete dunce! Come on, get it together man!

"You danced good last night."  
Is what he managed to choke out.

What is wrong with yourself today? You've never gotten scatterbrained near anyone.

Elizabeth laughed at his discomfort but stopped as soon as she saw the hurt befall into his beautiful eyes.  
"I am sorry Mr. Darcy, you seem quite nervous today. Pray, tell me what sets your nerves alight?" she teased.

Darcy smiled "You."

Is what he managed to say as the sun rose even higher above them and Elizabeth knew she was late for her morning meal.

"I am sorr- I have to be home now and my mother will think our meeting alone to be improper if she sees I have returned with you. I have to go."

And with that she rushed off, wondering why she didn't say she was thinking of him as well. She soon discarded the thought as she saw no way of returning the words in a way that did not seem improper or awkward.

They had barely even met!

* * *

Thomas Bennet looked at all his five daughters.

Jane was admiring herself in a spoon...daft foolish girl, he thought.

Lydia was talking about some nonsense about marriage and the militia arriving in town. Lydia was so very like her mother.

Mary and Kitty were both talking quietly about a topic that made Mary blush profusely.

And his Elizabeth was contemplating very hard on some subject, he decided to tease Mary first.

"Tell me, Dear Mary, what has your cheeks in such a colour? Have you developed fever?" Mr. Bennet said jokingly.  
"Papa, Kitty and I were just speaking about..." Mary started but couldn't continue.

Mr Bennet chuckled at his daughter's obvious discomfort.  
Kitty then chimed in, "Charlotte Lucas and The Great Escape...tis a new book father, about a girl who falls in love with an American and gets captured by ruffians and then the American sets out to find her, but only to find out that she is his father's bastard child and stops the search and does not attempt to find her. But Charlotte Lucas prevails when she grabs ahold of a sword an-"  
"Enough! Kitty my goodness you certainly have a mouth on you! It will not help you in getting a husband!" Mrs. Bennet said satisfied in shutting her up for Lydia to continue her story of some man in the militia she had met.  
"I wonder, my dear, how you ever managed to get a husband." Mr. Bennet said quietly, which made Elizabeth smile.

"And Elizabeth what has you in such a faraway place? Perhaps a certain gentleman? Are you to elope with him in secret? Tell me my child, for I wish to hear how the secret wedding will take place!" Mr. Bennet said taking his daughters hand and copying his wife's manner when she wants to hear a fresh piece of gossip.

"Well, Dear father, the marriage is to be held at Gretna Green, and I will wear my plain old clothes, as will he. Oh father, will you like to be a witness to such a joyful event?" Elizabeth teased back squeezing her father's hand.

"I am sorry my child, but this whole week I have business with the tenants." He said with a sigh.

"Oh that is fine! I am sure we will be able to pay some stableboy to watch our union."

"That stableboy will be quite lucky to see such an event take place" He added.

"Oh, you two can go on and on about a subject, but we both know Lizzie is to _never_ marry she hasn't even got a man's eye on her!" Mrs Bennet said loudly.

"But you are mistaken mama for Mr. Dar-"

"Kitty!" Elizabeth cut in hoping to silence her sister.

It worked and Mr Bennet went back to teasing Mary.

"And where is this book about Charlotte Lucas that you were speaking of Kitty? I do not remember purchasing it for you." he asked grinning when she had no answer.

* * *

Back in Netherfield, Darcy was in a bad temper.  
He claimed of a headache and went to sleep early.  
The next day, he remembered how she had reacted and thought himself a fool for being so forward.

Then he had to endure Caroline speaking ill of Elizabeth. He faintly heard...  
_"And apparently she is engaged to a Mr. Collins. Her mother speaks of their union quite frequently around town. She is to save the Bennets since their estate is passed down to this Mr. Collins when the father dies. What an embarrassing family!"_

Caroline rejoiced when she finally caught Mr. Darcy's attention. She had really heard Mrs. Bennet speaking of a Mr. Collins coming to visit and marry one of the daughters in town that day and was starting to get closer to her plan.

* * *

As Darcy lay in his bed that night, he thought.

Engaged. Elizabeth engaged to be married. Mr. Collins engaged to Elizabeth Bennet.

It can't be. Caroline was lying. He had to find out the truth.

Oh, his feelings.  
It can't be, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In Longbourne Elizabeth had come to a conclusion. She had decided.

_I have to apologise to Mr. Darcy! I do like him. I do think about him! I do. _

**Sorry for all the POV's. Hope you all liked it. And if you did what parts? And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I never thought this story would take off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy, but now my studying and exams are finished so I am getting down to business. Fourth chapter here we go...**

A stable hand was needed for Longbourne, and one handsome man was hired to manage the stables, fences and such. John Williams was his name. The family was soon acquainted with him and everything started to run smoothly, since the departure of the last stable hand who had retired due to his aching limbs. Thomas Bennet saw the look that appeared on John's face when he met Lizzie. Well, this was going to be amusing, he thought.

Two long weeks flew by, and Elizabeth Bennet had not had the pleasure of Mr. Darcy's company. And so as the sun rose over the hills, she joined the bright light and walked towards the pastures that held the wildflowers. She had not had a restful sleep since the day she last saw Darcy and she was restless, she had not seen Mr. Darcy for two weeks! Mary had been called upon by Mr. Bingley countless times in the last two weeks, and Mr. Darcy never showed, what had happened?

The first day Mr. Bingley showed without Mr. Darcy, her mama had asked where he was and Bingley only responded by saying he had to go to town for business. But for so long? Where was the man when she needed to tell him of her feelings.

Darcy was stuck in London, how he detested the foul smelling place! He needed to see Elizabeth, even if she might not feel the same way he needed her company. He longed for her company, the smiles, her vibrant eyes, the voice that called everyone's attention and was forever unforgettable. Two more meetings...Darcy reminded himself. Just two more and he could be back at Netherfield within the day. And if the letters Bingley had sent him, he could see her tomorrow. Bingley seemed to be calling upon Mary quite frequently, he thought as he entered the coach to be taken to the offices of Mclennon and Smith. No matter, he needed to see Elizabeth and his friend helped him in that way. Two more meetings.

Caroline Bingley watched as her brother rode off on his horse towards the Bennet household. Her plan was going strong and there were no problems so far. Although she wondered why her brother even made the trip as they were expecting Mr. Darcy today. She turned her head and readied herself in the finest dress in the brightest orange, or as she liked to call it blood orange. She thought of how Elizabeth would react when she finally made her plan become reality. Elizabeth would never hold Mr. Darcy in such a high regard after she learnt what he had done. Mr. Darcy would never even know what would cause such a change in Miss. Eliza's demeanor towards him.

Yet again, Elizabeth found herself traversing through the paths in the woods. She had already walked today but she had to get out of the house before Mr. Bingley came and called upon Mary. Mr. Bingley and his frequent calls made her remember Mr. Darcy and their meeting. How she longed to see him. She found herself constantly thinking of his smiles and the way they appeared on his face like an explosion of emotions. Her stomach fluttered at the way he said her name and looked at her as if she was a shining jewel. Oh, where was the man who took over her every thought!

John Williams, the stable hand was humming contentedly as he checked to see if the fences were sturdy. His thoughts filled with the beautiful Bennet daughter who had greeted him with such warmth, and not with the haughty air the eldest had greeted him with. Elizabeth Bennet and those beautiful green eyes that held a past full of laughter and a future filled with love. He knew that he could never marry a gentleman's daughter, he was merely a stable hand. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the sight of her delivering treats to the tenants or caring for the animals. His heart longed to hear her unforgettable voice. Looking up to the hills he was surprised to see a figure running across the green. Who could be running across the field at this hour? Was it...no it couldn't be her!

As the sun was making it's descent Elizabeth ran towards the house, she was late for dinner! She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she had paid no attention to the darkening skies and now her mama was going to berate her on her behaviour. As always, she didn't see where her feet were taking her and she felt her foot twist in a most unpleasing manner and with a painful scream she fell to the floor.

Thankfully, Elizabeth was near the house already and John who had watched her come tumbling down had heard the pain filled scream. He ran towards the gates and found the beautiful Elizabeth Bennet trying to right herself without causing pain to her foot. He hurried to her and picked her up without thinking about propriety. Elizabeth was surprised at his strength and with a breathy voice she said thank you and with one last look into her saviour's shining eyes she fainted. He hurried towards the house, his heart beating quickly against his chest as he felt her softness. She was so beautiful.

In a carriage, Darcy was already feeling his spirits soar as he neared the country where the enchanting Elizabeth Bennet was hopefully waiting for him. But he knew that could not be, at least he would get to see her tomorrow. He would be at Netherfield within the day.

**What do you all think? Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

**New Chapter! I might have to put up one of those rules...you know, the ones where people are like "I have to get this many reviews before I post a new chapter." I am not sure yet...Anyways I am not even sure where I am going with this. I must confess I am just writing scene after scene and seeing where they take me.**

Darcy was near Longbourn...that much was sure. He had ridden his horse in the early hours of the morning towards Longbourn, after a relaxing sleep in Netherfield. He was excited to finally see Elizabeth today and watched as the sun came up, reveling in it's warmth, he was happy.

He raced back toward Netherfield and had a light meal with Charles as they discussed the call on Longbourn they were to be making as soon as they broke their fast. Darcy rushed Charles and teased him for being such slow eater.

"Charles, did you know that if Lord Wentworth and yourself were to compete on who would be the first to finish eating and everyone was placing bets...I would choose Lord Wentworth in a heartbeat."

"But, Lord Wentworth has six or seven teeth missing and he can't even chew without food dribbling down his-oh! Of course! You want to see your Miss Elizabeth!" He said laughing at Darcy.

"Charles she is not my Miss Elizabeth...I just want to see the countryside more..."Darcy trailed off as he got out of his chair and pulled Charles along with him.

"When am I to receive my invitation?" Charles jested as they put on their coats.

"Invitation? To what?" He asked pulling Charles to the carriage.

"The wedding of Miss Elizabeth Bennet to a Mr. Fitzwilliam George Darcy?" Charles responded with a laugh.

"Do you need me to help you into the carriage like the gossiping lady you are acting like or can you do it...Chuck?" Darcy shot back knowing Charles hated the nickname he was bestowed upon during their years in Cambridge.

"Oh hush now...Fitzie." Charles said remembering Georgiana's childhood name for him.

Darcy scowled at his friend and kicked him as he settled into the carriage. He wasn't prone to acting childish, but Charles just brought out the child in him, perhaps it was because he was three years younger.

He grinned as Charles let out a small yelp of pain.

Darcy was starting to feel anxious as the carriage neared the Longbourn estate. One more turn and they would soon be in the gates.

Everything seemed deathly silent as they knocked on the door. The housekeeper answered and informed the men that they weren't excepting any callers due to an illness in the family. "May I ask, who has this illness Miss?" Darcy dared to ask, his heart pounding like a million butterflies.

"Miss Lizzie. Oh we never thought she would be so fragile. Come 'round in two days time, the family will be in a better state to receive visitors." Mrs. Hill responded with a sigh.

And so the men left. Both feeling quite worried.

John Williams watched the two men leave the estate and went to ask the housekeeper Mrs. Hill who the man with Mr. Bingley was. He quietly walked into the house. Everyone was most likely sleeping from yesterday's trials. Lizzie after spraining her ankle seemed to have contracted the flu for being out in the cold air for so long. The apothecary, Mr. Jones gave her laudanum for sleep, and tried to break her fever, to no avail. Everything seemed hopeless for now.

"Mrs. Hill?" He quietly asked

"Yes?" She said turning to face him, her eyes looked a bit glassy. Mrs. Hill loved Elizabeth Bennet, that much was true. She had lost her only daughter, she only had sons now. She always wanted a daughter. Elizabeth Bennet and Mrs. Hill practically raised Mary and Kitty. No wonder they were so sweet, Elizabeth Bennet was the light in Gracie Hill's cloudy life. Now, who knows what might happen?

"Who was the man accompanying Mr. Bingley?"

"Mr. Darcy. I believe he is quite taken with our dear Lizzie." Hill said trailing off as she went to go dust off something or other.

John went back to the stables and started brushing the horse of Mr. Bennet. He thought of the name Mr. Darcy...where had he heard it before? Oh yes! The militia man, Mr. Wickham...he didn't quite trust the fellow. He had told his sob story during the first moments of meeting him. Intimate details such as the ones he chose to voice after such a short meeting...left much to be thought on the Mr. Wickham's character. The town did not seem to believe his stories as well, and ignored the loud man in the red coat.

Darcy and Bingley returned to Netherfield in silence. On Darcy's entrance, Caroline walked down the staircase to greet him.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, where did my brother and yourself leave to in such a hurry?" She asked as she got ahold of his arm.

"Longbourn." He replied curtly.

"I assume the visit was unpleasant?" She looked up through her lashes. Darcy hated when she did that, it reminded him of a painting he once saw of a demon smiling as he caught his prey and dragged him into the depths of Hell. He shivered.

"We couldn't see the family today Caroline. Miss Elizabeth was not well, and the family seemed to have stayed up all night trying to put her in the best of health again." Charles said as he sighed.

"How...sad." She said simply.

"Charles, I am going to rest. I feel quite tired. Good day Miss Bingley, Charles" Darcy said as he removed his arm from the women and went upstairs. Goosebumps started to form on his arm as he remembered the look Caroline Bingley gave him...he shivered again. That women would give him nightmares were it not for Miss Elizabeth in his every thought.

**Review...please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice**

**This starts off on the same day Darcy come to visit...I wanted some more sister bonding. **

At the Longbourn house, Elizabeth was feeling terrible. She felt as if a million bricks had fallen on her head and her throat felt most unpleasant. She should have never stayed outside for such a long period! Her mother was now going to have a reason for Elizabeth not to be traipsing around the country. But for now she could have the peace and quiet she wanted.

Her father and sisters were beside themselves with worry. Mrs. Bennet actually showed her second eldest daughter a kind loving nature that Elizabeth never knew existed. Yesterday when the Mr. Jones informed her parent's she had the flu after checking her ankle Mrs. Bennet actually showed Lizzie the tender side to her, she was quite surprised.

She then heard footsteps in the hall. They paused at the door for a few seconds then walked away. She then saw who was the mystery person with the light footsteps. Of all her sisters she never thought it could be Lydia!

"Oh Lizzie. You are awake." She said as she sat on the chair near her bed.

"Yes my eyes are open. Is something wrong? What can I help you with?" Lizzie managed to croak out.

"Well I have been meaning to talk to you for several days now...and I...I wanted to...well" Lydia kept stumbling and fidgeting with her morning dress.

"Lydia, what is wrong? Start from the beginning." She quietly said as she held her sister's hand.

"Well, last week when we went to town for our dresses...I overheard ladies talking about us, and they said such awful things about me...and I...oh Lizzie!" Lydia said as she sobbed into her sister's arms.

"Shhh Lydia it is alright...now what did they say?" Elizabeth said as she rubbed her sister's back. She didn't know why Lydia was reacting to the comments now. Perhaps it was because she heard them firsthand?

"Well they basically said I was foolish and a most determined flirt. They also said that I was the one most likely to ruin the Bennet name. Oh Lizzie is this true? Do I come off as stupid and childish?" Lydia asked looking up towards Lizzie with tears on her eyes and cheeks.

"Oh my dear, sometimes you just need to act more like...do you remember the book I used to read to you?" Lizzie asked as she wiped away her baby sister's tears.

"The one about the magician and the lady?"

"Yes, and how the lady always spoke loudly and never listened to anyone until a magician forced her to change her ways lest she have to spend eternity with no voice?"

"Lizzie I hardly think 'The Tales of Polly Jones' is relevant." She said smiling a bit.

"Yes perhaps it is not the best example...but can you see how she always acted so foolish but in the end changed her ways by learning how to be a well mannered lady and she even got to meet a prince who became her best friend in the process and the whole town came to love her."

"Lizzie are you saying that if I act more nicer than I cannot be labeled as a fool?" Lydia asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I suppose. Would you like me to teach you?" Lizzie asked unsure of how her question would be answered. She rejoiced when Lydia smiled brightly and hugged her until she couldn't breathe.

"Lydia might I remind you, I am sick. And please can you ask Mrs. Hill for tea?" Lizzie said already feeling tired again.

"I am sorry, I will get right to it" She said as she skipped across the room to ring the bell.

"Oh and there is something else..." Lydia continued unsure if she should keep her sister awake any longer.

"Yes Lydia?" Lizzie asked.

"Jane was spoken of as well...she was...well, they said that the only reason she was nearing the spinster status was because...because she looked down on everyone else and was unkind."

"Well, mama's comments on her beauty did go to her head. From a young age she was spoiled, I cannot remember a time when she wasn't teasing us for our 'plain' looks. And if her neckline drops any lower she will have to be ordered into a convent." Lizzie jested.

"Well she cannot be helped, I suppose. Oh Lizzie what if she is considered 'on the shelf'? Then no man would want to marry her if she gets too old."

"Oh Lydia, she is only five and twenty! No need to start worrying...perhaps a man looking for a pretty wife he could look at would be happy to marry her." She said laughing which then led to coughing which hurt her throat.

Luckily tea came and Lydia stayed with Lizzie occasionally throwing in a question or two about proper ways to behave yourself in public. Lizzie never thought she would see the day when her youngest sister would ask for her help. Lydia was finally growing up.

"I should have never doubted you, my dear." Lizzie said softly as she kissed her sisters forehead.

"Why?"

"I never thought you would grow up. But then again, you are only 15."

"Well, when I heard those ladies speaking of our family...they only had good things to say about you and Mary and Kitty. And I don't want to be left behind." She finished softly.

"What do you mean 'left behind' Lydia why would you think we would leave you behind?"

"I don't want to be the only sister not married. Jane might marry anyone, you might marry Mr. Darcy, Mary might marry Mr. Bingley, and I overheard Kitty and Mary speaking the other day about how the Lucas boy..."Lydia stopped speaking as Kitty came to see if Lizzie got any better.

Kitty gaped at the sight before her, Lizzie holding Lydia in a loving sisters embrace, like when she used to hold her whenever she fell or was chastised. Kitty jumped on the bed and said "What has happened?"

And so, the sisters spoke of the changes that were about to befall on their youngest sister. And Elizabeth felt herself recovering, she would be fine. Although, she dearly wanted time...alone, to think about Mr. Darcy. She needed to tell him. In her dreams she saw his bright blue eyes shining at her, but upon waking she thought about a new pair of eyes...warm and brown.

**Back at Netherfield...**

Darcy was in a fit of nerves. He had been in the library for a long period of time. He didn't know what to think.

If Elizabeth does not recover what will happen? I cannot imagine a world without her brilliancy or her bright smiles. In two days time I could see her...what if she was not recovered in two days? He couldn't describe his feelings. His heart was fluttering, his brow was sweating. He was worried.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet was a constant in his mind. She had taken over his every thought. With her smiles, her laugh, and most of all her voice.

_She doesn't care for you! Who cares! I can be one of her friends. She can be happy with another...**no** she cannot! I will be sure to die before that happens. __I will try my absolute best to win her favor and most importantly her love_. _What if her thoughts have changed about me? _

Darcy's thoughts were in turmoil. Should he win her favor or shouldn't he? And what if she never recovered? Oh but Darcy knew he should never think that way. Her life was strong, it shone above all others.

Oh, what to do!

**I just really wanted Lydia to grow up. I really wanted this because in most of the stories she is always a foolish girl and no one pays any mind to her young age of fifteen. Please review...Lizzie and Darcy will meet again next chapter. Also Lizzie might just get the chance to speak to her rescuer...Don't get mad at me for wanting to have another loving sister in my story.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

**Thanks for the persuasion! I will get back to normally writing this story in a few weeks or so. School has just started two days ago and I already have projects to complete! I just want to write this chapter because I had an idea. Please excuse my mistakes, I am on medication...you finally get to figure out Caroline's master plan!**

**Elizabeth Bennet-Longbourne**

She woke up fully rested and ready to be outside with the morning sun. She quickly dressed and made her way downstairs. Her family was just starting to wake up and they all startled when she came in with a bright smile on her face. She quickly sat down and tried not to wince at her aching foot. Her twisted ankle was healing and only hurt a bit when she walked on it.

"Lizzie, are you sure you should be up? You were sick-" Mary was interrupted, "And now I am better!" She had said as she smiled again and looked towards a smiling Lydia who was using her utensils and talking quietly to Kitty. "Lizzie, you must not get sick again!" Mrs Bennet said nervously as she placed a blanket over her shoulders. Lizzie laughed and looked around the table. Jane was looking out the window at something, Mary was looking at her nervously and Kitty and Lydia were quietly talking at the other end of the table with a book hidden under the tablecloth. Her father was looking at Lydia and Jane in confusion and her mother was fussing over her health.

"We are to have a visitor." Mr. Bennet suddenly said. The women all looked at him and he went on, "A Mr. Collins, he is your cousin who will inherit Longbourne upon my demise." The women all gasped and frantically asked when. "Two days time."

Mrs. Bennet gasped and quickly started to become frantic. "Two days time! But we will be receiving the Netherfield group today for dinner and I haven't prepared for a Mr. Collins! Oh, Mr. Bennet you must tell him not to come!" He sighed and replied, "He is already on his way."

**Caroline Bingley-Netherfield**

Caroline Bingley finished her letter under a fake name and sent it away. She had been in contact with a pathetic fool named George Wickham. She had bought his way into the militia and told him to travel to Meryton..."Caroline!" Her brother called at the door interrupting her thoughts. She quickly straightened her dress and with a huff she replied, "Enter Charles."

"Caroline, I am going to Mrs. Bennet's dinner party will you be joining?" Her overly enthusiastic brother asked with a smile as he righted his cuff links.

"Charles, you know I try not to associate myself with people of the..." She then lowered her voice,"lower class." At this, Charles laughed and reminded Caroline about their past dealings with trade. Caroline pouted and made an excuse saying she had a headache.

As she walked towards the room on the far end of the house she heard Mr. Darcy and her brother speaking in the distance,"So, she is not coming?" "No, apparently she has a headache." "Oh happy day! No offense Bingley, but that women clings to me like a bloodsucking leech!" She gasped. _What was in the air! Why would Mr Darcy say such a thing!_ She quickly padded back to her room. She looked at her writing desk and thought about her plan.

She had met Wickham through her maid. When her family had journeyed to Africa she had brought along her new maid, Rose. She hated travelling in boats and was always bored. One day, while on the deck she saw Rose and a man hugging. She had rushed to her maid's side and pulled them apart. "Rose, what are you doing?" The couple had looked shocked. Rose had stuttered out, "M-my fiance Ms. Bingley. George Wickham." She then had smiled the brightest smile Caroline had ever seen. She then made pleasant conversation with the man and soon she found out he used to live in Derbyshire. Darcy lives in Derbyshire, she had thought. Then she asked Mr. Wickham if he knew Darcy. He had looked sad for moments but answered in the positive. She then devised a plan to capture Mr. Darcy. She had only known Mr. Darcy through her brother when he had come back to visit for their last year of Cambridge together. She had set her cap at him when she found out about his high social standing and his 10,000 a year.

Thinking back now, her plan had failed. The Darcy's were excellent in hiding scandals and avoiding them. She had found out that George Wickham had asked for the cost of his living which was given to him upon George Darcy's death. He didn't want to spend his life in the church he wanted to invent new gadgets that could make everyday life easier. But upon receiving his payment he was accosted by robbers and they stripped him of his belongings. She had received all this information from her maid._ Rose, oh she wondered where the girl was now._

Upon meeting Wickham the next day she had already planned his story and what he would do, he had agreed. She had bribed him with 200 pounds and another 200 on completion of the plan. And so, he had seduced Miss Georgiana Darcy upon their return to London. And Rose had run away when she found out. The pathetic fool was only doing it so he could have money for him and his bride to live comfortably in the country, what a fool! They had never found Rose and Wickham was still looking for 'his love'. The only reason he was doing this task was to have money to find Rose. She had thought that when news of Georgiana Darcy's defilement, all the women from the ton would turn away form Darcy and then he would be hers. No one would want to be apart of a ruined family, but she would, all the money, Pemberley, and a house in town! But that plan failed, now she had a new one, no women would get near her men. Caroline yawned and lay her head on the bed, she soon fell asleep.

**George Wickham-In a Pub**

"A letter for you, Sir." A maid said as she brought him the familiar white sheet. He sighed and put away his beloved's lock of beautiful brown hair. Opening the letter he paled. _No, I cannot do this again! I have lost so many people. William, and Rose. _The letter read "Complete the act. You must compromise the youngest Bennet." No! He had already spread the lies about his only friend. "Tell the town about Darcy withholding your living and making you poor. If you are introduced to the Bennet family tell only the second daughter the story." Was the letter he was sent about two months ago. He hated being the person Caroline Bingley had told him to be, he had to be the villain. The scum who defiled daughters, stole, and gambled. At least now he had a place in the militia and some pounds from the witch.

He sighed and stumbled his way through the pub. Outside the cold air hit his face like a million glass shards, he shivered. He was a fool, a lying fool. He walked slowly towards where the militia were stationed and looked for his tent number. Lying down on the hard cot he cried a silent a tear for his beloved. _What would she think of me now? Where is she? Oh Rose, where are you?_

He coughed and composed himself, he went over the story. _I used to live in Pemberley and my father worked for George Darcy who was my Godfather and he had left me a living in the church upon his death. William Darcy was my best friend. All this was true, William Darcy was jealous of his father's relationship with me, the steward's son, that was a lie, they used to be like brothers. William Darcy withheld the living I was supposed to receive from his father, that was also a lie._ He quickly took out the key to open his box and put the money from the day's work safely inside. He had had enough with stealing.

**Just a short chapter to not feel as if I have neglected things. I must get back to my work now. You will most likely hear from me in a couple of weeks. I am sorry. And I would like to thank everyone for persuading me to continue. You are all wonderful. Next is the dinner party and Lizzie speaks to her 'hero' and Darcy. Tell me what you all think! Review!**

**I hate doing this because I know you are all intelligent. But basically this is what happens. You know all the bad stuff? The Georgiana thing, the gambling away the money, the "Sob Story" that Elizabeth is led to believe? Well, basically Caroline makes Wickham out to be the villain by bribing him and he accepts because he needs money to find his beloved, which is Rose. Caroline only does this in hopes of securing Darcy for herself. In this story, George Wickham is technically not a bad guy, just a fool. When he first agrees to work with her, he only wants the money because he needs it to live a comfortable life with Rose. The money he received from Darcy was robbed and he was poor when he met Caroline.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Do not own P and P**

**Sorry for the long wait. You know, school and everything.**

**Mr Bennet's POV**

My study is quiet and as I sit in my chair I contemplate on my daughters and their potential suitors. I could feel my aching hands curl themselves underneath my chin, I need to shave soon.

Jane was beautiful, that was a fact, but she was far too vain. She had had many suitors looking to claim her hand over the years, but none had stayed. Most of her suitors were kindhearted men, as was expected in a small town in the country. These country men wanted an equally kindhearted wife who would care for the house and look after the children. Jane was no such soul, she walked about in leisure and slept to her heart's content. She was, for lack of a better word, lazy. Her sisters were told by their mama to heed to Jane's every command, and being the obedient children they were, they listened. They mended her clothes(_"My beautiful Jane wouldn't want calloused hands, it would mar her beauty! No husband wants a wife with hands as ugly as Mary's!_"), did her chores(_"Jane needs her beauty sleep! She wouldn't want dark circles forming underneath her beautiful eyes or wrinkles on her skin!_"), and they received nothing in return. Oh! What a ridiculous conniving women my wife is, and her daughter is no better.

Elizabeth, oh my dearest and most precious daughter! She is bright and curious. She had developed my innate ability to read others characters. My Lizzie is both witty and intelligent during an argument or conversation. She puts everyone at ease with her playfulness and sparkling eyes. When I first looked at Elizabeth, I knew instantly that she was my daughter. When she opened her eyes my heart stopped, because there in this beautiful baby's face was my own set of eyes. But hers were different, they shined as bright as the stars in the moonlit sky. I loved her instantly. Everyone came to love her, all the ladies in town adored her and all the men wished she was there to welcome them home. She also had many suitors when she first came out, but they were all turned away. Mostly because the suitors had only eyes for Jane when they first saw her, and when Jane turned out to be 'not what they expected' they looked to Lizzie. Once when she was seventeen, Lizzie had come sobbing into my study after she had rejected another proposal and said she wanted to be someone's first and only choice. Her eyes had shined with such emotion I swear I could still feel it coursing through my heart whenever I think about that day.

Although, there was one time when my daughter had thought herself to be very much in love. He was a charming man and quite intelligent, they seemed to be perfect for each other. Lizzie was just nineteen and her Mr. Johnson was six years her senior. They had gone out for many walks and were often seen reading together in the library. I knew everyone was expecting a proposal and that proposal to be answered in the positive. However, on one of their walks, Lizzie had returned in tears and with no smile. When I had asked Mary what was wrong with her sister she had said Mr. Johnson had proposed but wanted to take Lizzie away to the continents, and so Lizzie had declined. Apparently she had left Mr. Johnson on his knees in the middle of the green with an engagement ring held midair. He was begging for a yes. They never saw him after that, no one had seen him since then, and Lizzie had taken to her room for the next three days until Mary and Kitty pulled her out and made her walk with them. When they came back home, Lizzie was laughing. I was surprised to hear her melodious laughter ringing through the desolate halls that were craving to hear her joy again. She was Lizzie, she just needed time. Of course her mama had thought she had made a very stupid decision and had made her life worse than it was, Lizzie stayed away from her and she hasn't gone too near her since.

My sweet Mary and Kitty were twins. They were both so alike in heart and in values. They looked like my mother and it seemed as if they were passed down her temperament as well. Both so patient, kind, and intelligent. They knew of the world and they knew who to trust when they first laid eyes on them. It was amazing, they would glance at a person and could instantly tell if they could be trusted or if they were honorable. Lizzie, Mary, and Kitty were all so talented. You could watch them each sit on the piano stool and immediately they were playing a most fascinating song. When they were smaller, my twins could be found playing outside or in the study with me. Mary and Kitty were always together and Lizzie was always protecting them. I remember once we almost had a terrible accident. Lizzie had barged into my study and breathlessly said that something had happened to Mary. I had felt such fear. When I followed her outside I saw that Mary had fallen into the lake and was trying to keep her head above the water as she held onto a stick. Her fingers as white as sheets clinging onto a small stick, I felt adrenaline course through me as I jumped in to the cold water to save her. When I got her out she was clinging to my shirt and trembling. Lizzie was crying softly and repeating sorry over and over. Kitty had gotten hold of Mary's small hand and wouldn't let go for the entire day. They were all so scared. Kitty and Lizzie had stayed close to Mary for a whole week. They were only five or six, I still cannot believe their mother's would let them out at such a young age with no supervision. The women was heartless.

Lydia was changing. Her giggling and gossiping was ceasing. She was looking to her sisters for help and guidance and I felt so proud of her. I felt a tear fall slowly from my eye and I wiped it quickly. She was growing up, and soon she would no longer be a child. I would have no more small children left, just older versions. I quickly came back to my senses as I heard a carriage coming. I look out the window and sigh. Another one of my wife's dinner parties. I see movement in my peripheral vision and turn my attention to the scene in the far side of the green. She would wear such a bright shade of pink. Jane and the new stable hand were conversing. Mr. Williams seemed to be ignoring Jane as she prattled on about something. I pondered on this scene for a while. Could it be? Could Jane-"Oh! Mr. Bennet, you must come down at once!" My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar screeching tones of my wife's vocal chords. Jesus Christ! That women would make me go deaf. I sighed at all of my lost opportunities and the life I could have had with my love had not that women intruded. I straightened my coat and smiled. Time to greet my maybe future sons in laws. Oh joy! I thought sarcastically.

**Lizzie POV**

My heart is racing and I cannot seem to remain still. I quickly take a deep breath and look to Mary. "Lizzie, why are you so fidgety today?"

I roll my eyes and she chuckles, "Is it a certain Mr. Darcy?"

¨I have not the pleasure of understanding you. How is your Mr. Bingley?" Her cheeks turn pink and she quickly responds, "Quite fine." We look at each other, she is trying really hard not to laugh. In the end, we burst out into laughter and grasp our hands together.

"Oh sister, we must compose ourselves. The gentlemen are here." And with that I hear my mother screaming for my father.

He emerges from his study and looks at the family. "Where is the eldest?"

"She is-Jane? Where has she gone?" My mother looks at each of us and looks at Jane´s chair by the fireplace. Her brows pull together in worry, Mrs. Hill comes in, ¨Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley to see you Ma' am."

He comes in and a smile tugs at my lips. It is as if the room has brightened. Jane is forgotten and I only see his face. I quickly gather my thoughts and greet him. "You are back."

He smiles, "And you have recovered. I am glad to see it." His eyes twinkle and I feel my cheeks redden. I do like him, I do.

**I know she still has not spoken to John Williams, but I am getting there. You see, I just sit down and start writing and this is what comes out. Anyway, hope you all weren't too mad at me for the long wait. As I have said before, school is taking up my time. Currently, I am procrastinating while I should be working on my take home test for AP world history. Oh and any thoughts on where I should go with Jane? What about Mr Collins? I wanted to make Mr Collins a decent guy. I don't know what do you all think? Review!**


	9. Chapter 10

**I have free time! Here you go! **

Darcy and Bingley each were sat next to Jane. Darcy was seated on one edge of the table with Mrs. Bennet on his right and Bingley was sitting with Kitty on his left. Lizzie sat next to her father and Mary sat in front of Darcy and Lydia sat in the middle of them. Dinner was an awkward affair. Mrs. Bennet did most of the talking and embarrassed herself. Jane sat in silence. And when the men tried to start a conversation with one of the girls Mrs Bennet turned everything back to Jane.

"How has your drawing of the lake gone, Ms Mary?" Bingley had asked.

"Well, I have almost fin-" Mary was interrupted, "Jane knows how to draw quite well, although she doesn't spend much time on it as she has better things to do rather than sit around and get her hands all dirty with paints. She is such a good girl, never getting herself dirty, unlike some of my daughters." At this, she gave a pointed glare to the girls.

"How are your roses coming along Ms Elizabeth?" Darcy inquired, begging to have conversation with her.

"I haven't had time to check them yet, my ankle still aches a bit so Mary has made me a prisoner of my own home." Elizabeth sulked, but smiled at Mary who had picked up her napkin to cover her laugh.

"I will unleash you tomorrow." Mary promised.

"Jane hardly ever gets sick, she has such a strong constitution." Mrs Bennet praised. This was a known lie. Jane had gotten sick more times than anyone could count. She was always getting fevers and colds whenever she was caught in the rain. And she couldn't stand the sun as it brought her headaches.

The gentleman went back to silence and so Mr. Bennet spoke up. "Mr Bingley, where is your sister? Has she gone back to visit the sharks of London?"

Bingley chuckled, "No sir, but she wants to go back to London in a fortnight. But I won't have that."

"And why not?" He continued.

"I love the people here, they are most welcoming." Bingley smiled brightly and looked quickly at Mary who blushed. Mrs Bennet saw this and quickly jumped into action.

"Jane loves to welcome newcomers, why don't you two visit tomorrow and Jane can give you a tour of the grounds?" The men paled.

"No thank you, we have so much correspondence to go through and Bingley wants to do settle his accounts. I am afraid we will be too busy tomorrow." Darcy said hurriedly.

"Quite right, there are stacks of papers littering my desk." Bingley exclaimed. This statement was very true, for Bingley was not a very organised man. As you can see from the state of his hair, which appeared to be sticking up at odd places, and the way his cravat was arranged as if it might fall with only one small tug. He was far from organised and neat.

"Perhaps another time." Mrs Bennet replied tightly.

The men looked down at their plates. "How is your sister, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

Darcy looked up in surprise at the twinkling eyes across the table. He fell breathless at her beauty again, but regained his composure quickly. "She has received the piano forte and was overjoyed. I wish I could have seen her reaction." Darcy smiled.

"I do so hope I can meet her." Kitty cut in, "Oh to meet new friends! What a joy!" Kitty smiled brightly as she thought of all of her pen pals. She loved her many friends and longed to meet new people every day. People were just so interesting to her, they were like a puzzle that kept growing.

Dinner continued with the girls making decent conversation while Mrs Bennet cut in to praise her eldest. When the men separated each exhaled a sigh of relief and laughed at each other while doing it.

"Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley I must ask you a favor." Mr Bennet began. Both men felt like children being chastised by their parent as Mr Bennet sat in his chair and glared at them.

"And what is that?" Darcy responded, feeling only a bit afraid. Bingley felt like Mr Bennet's eyes could see through his soul, he shifted awkwardly.

"Tell me, what are your intentions towards my daughters. Bingley, you have been coming round and speaking to Mary so frequently I feel as if I have known you for a lifetime. And you, Mr Darcy are always stealing smiles from my dear Elizabeth, now go on. Tell me of your intentions." At this the men blushed and looked to their hands.

"I-I admire Ms Elizabeth and I wish to court her. Will you allow me that honor?" Darcy said quickly with a determined air. Mr Bennet paled,_ my dearest daughter!_

"I will have to wait until I give you my answer. Perhaps by tomorrow, you may have your answer then." He replied running a hand through his thinning hair and sighing.

"I wish to do the same." Bingley cut in. Both men turned to look in surprise at the man, they both breathlessly asked, "With Elizabeth?!"

Bingley looked at them in astonishment and laughed, "No, you fool, Darce I plan to court Mary."

All three laughed and Mr Bennet gave him a definite, "Yes."

Hearing the answer in the positive Bingley beamed and Darcy scowled.

"Why the scowl?" Mr Bennet asked, but he knew the answer.

"Why have not I gotten the same answer as Bingley. Do you see fault in me? Am I not good enough for Ms. Elizabeth? I mean I know I am not good enough for someone so kind and caring, but I will strive to be as good as her-"

"Mr Darcy, I have not given you a definite answer, because Elizabeth likes me to speak with her on these matters first. I need to see if she wants to be courted by you, or if she sees that you are a good maybe." Mr Bennet explained.

"I see your point." Darcy responded with an exhale. He suddenly remembered a conversation in Netherfield.

"Mr Bennet, what of Ms Elizabeth's engagement to her cousin?"

At this, the elder only laughed, when he regained his composure he said with a teasing tone, "Are you participating in the rumor mill? I hear the women meet every Wednesday to gossip and sew. My daughter is not engaged to Mr Collins, they are not even acquaintances! No, Mr Collins is my dear nephew, he is to come by in two days time, I am most excited. I have not seen the dear boy in ages." At this, the aging man seemed to have regained the sparkle in his eyes and he looked more happier.

"So, it is only her mother's wish?" Darcy questioned.

"Yes, she is determined to make one of our daughters marry him and sees him only as a safety net if I ever die." Mr Bennet felt a wave of worry course through him for his nephew. Oh, the humiliation he is to be subjected to.

"I have the same problem with my aunt. She is determined to have me married to her daughter! I can never marry Anne, she is a frail and sickly creature." Darcy said aloud. He truly felt bad for Anne, she hardly ever spoke and when she did it was to agree to her mother. Her eyes held a sadness he could only feel when he was alone and trapped by four walls and the surrounding darkness. His cousin was lost, and no one could seem to find her.

"Arranged marriages never work out." Mr Bennet said sadly.

"Shall we join the ladies?" Bingley asked, saddened at the turn of the conversation.

Both Darcy and Mr Bennet brightened at this and followed him out of the room.

**You will most likely see the next chapter up in about two weeks. During those weeks I have to get settled in my part time job and with school I will most likely be dead on my feet. Until then!**


End file.
